


The Star to Neverland

by haosmullet



Series: Kisses and Pieces of Us [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Fluff, M/M, Peter Pan References, Stargazing, They's just cute, and they like each other, kiss challenge, library meetings, shy boys, so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Kiss challenge. The series, basically, will contain an one shot for every type of kiss; with various pairs form different groups!Part 5: Shy kiss for Minho/Chan





	The Star to Neverland

6PM. The cool autumn breeze not really working its way on drying the sweat from Chan’s wet hands as he checked himself on the closet’s mirror for the 85th time on the last 10 minutes. ‘There is nothing to worry about’, he was trying to convince himself, ‘everything is gonna turn out really fine, everything’s gonna be great’. The other boy could be arriving at any minute by that time, and just the thought of that violently kicked out all of his self affirmation moves. 

Just a normal date. Hot chocolate, a nice piece of cake to go along with it and stargazing. Chan, actually, though that the second part of the anticipated date was not really a good go, since it was getting really cold at night. But he wouldn’t really question it. He couldn’t really act properly in front of Minho. Just the fact that the date was gonna happen blew his mind out and made him question universe’s little tricks and plays. 

 

The library. A weird place to meet, maybe. But on such a big University as their, a place that soon would turn into a safe harbor. Chan was majoring Biology studies, ‘for no reason at all’, he constantly though; just fulfilling a random interest that grew on him on high school. Minho, a Dance major. Not so much in common, but Anatomy. Not many time to share contact but, in fact, they were on the same class for that subject. 

So the library. A place where Chan would constantly go to consult old books, research and study, away from the whole craziness and fuzziness of the college halls, and the city streets. To Minho, a place to face the Anatomy book with a despair look on his face for 30 minutes more; trying to fit all of that complex knowledge on his head. He just wanted to dance, he literally just wanted to go out and express himself with his whole body, his creativity; however, Anatomy would pull him down to the underground. 

Shared looks, shared shy smiles. They barely recognized themselves from the class ending 30 minutes ago. Shy greetings, small ones; just a wavy hand. Chan constantly losing his though on the human functioning to wonder about Minho’s beautiful traces, his eye color, his hair, his style. 

 

It took him 2 weeks to finally get up and offer help to the boy and his too desperate-I-don’t-want-to-fail-this face. A look that disturbed so much his perfectly sculpted features. It was not fair for them. It took him 2 weeks to find the courage to shakely stutter an introductory ‘H-hey. I’m C-chan, A-natomy. I-I’m from the A-Anatomy cl-class an..d.. If you w-want he-help. I mean.. You s-seem confused.. I-It’s not that I-I’m looking or anything, I- it’s just that you’re always here.’ 

Study buddies they became. Then just friends. And Chan would never assume or infer any type of relatable feeling from him. He was just too much, all of him was just too much for him to handle. Maybe he couldn’t really catch any sign because he was too busy getting fluttered by the smaller gestures, side looks, the smaller inside jokes they shared. His heart beating like the world’s largest drum ever existing. 

 

‘Are you free on Saturday?’ Minho asked, suddenly, as they walked out of the library. A common regular Thursday. 

‘I.. guess so’ 

‘What do you think about grabbing something at the coffee shop, and then go stargazing?’ 

‘H-hum.. That’s nice. Are you and the guys planning on it?’ Chan asked about Minho’s close friends out of pure habit. 

‘No. Not really. They’re not going. I’m asking you. It’s.. just you and me’ Minho replied, a shy smile on his face as he stared as the floor. 

‘O-oh. Ju-just you and m-me, right?’ Chan let out an awkward laugh, too shy to look at the boy. 

‘Yeah. On a date.’ Minho replied, quietly. ‘Is it okay?’ 

‘S-Sure, yes. Saturday it is’ 

 

And now he felt like exploding. So nervous, so afraid of letting this chance slip out of his hands. What if Minho’s trying this to figure out his feelings, actually? What if he decides to just be friends with Chan after that? And what if he hates being with Chan like that? Questions and questions ran out on his head as the doorbell rang; a sound that never seemed so loud, matching with his own heart. 

‘Ready?’ 

He was not really ready. Specially not now seeing the boy perfectly standing in front of him, at his very own door, with that perfect stupid smile, that perfect wavy dark hair, that beautiful shiny eyes that could replace the sparkle of all the stars in the universe for him. He was not ready, but he went with him, betting everything on him, on this night, on the universe force. 

 

They created almost like a picnic, choosing to take their night snack out, lay on the grass and set off that stargazing event. And just like a gift, the sky was full on stars on that breezy day; painting the sky with light, forming the most wonderful designs your imagination could think of. It was all beautiful, and it was all even more amazing because right there that confused cute little Dance student stood, beside Chan, sharing the same view. 

 

‘It’s right there.’ Minho stated, quietly. 

‘What?’ A confused Chan replied. 

‘That bright star, really close to the moon. The smaller one, next to her. There it is. Neverland. Second star to the right, follow until the morning’ a silly smile planted on Minho’s face describing the fairytale address. 

‘Peter Pan. Well, I’d love to visit Neverland. When are we going on this journey?’ 

‘We should’ve brought our magic dust along. I knew it!’ They laughed. Laughed thinking about the silliness of the conversation; thinking about having more meaningless conversations on the future. 

‘It was a good idea.. To come and stargaze. It’s really beautiful’ Chan admitted, contradicting his own previous thoughts, but meaning it. 

‘I really enjoy it. It.. keeps me down on earth, makes me think about everything and nothing at the same time. It just really takes me out of this whole rushed world, it makes me breath and just relax for a little.’ Minho put his hands down from their previous position on his chest, accidently encountering Chan’s own hands, resting at the side of his body. 

A moment of shock, a moment of shyness, but their hands didn’t move. They stayed together, fitting like they were always meant to take that very position. 

‘Thank you for coming with me. It’s a special place, so.. I couldn’t think of anyone else to show it but you’ Minho completed, facing Chan this time, redness present on his cheek bones. 

‘I’m the one who should thank you, for bringing me to your own private world, and sharing it all with me. I’m really happy to be here with you. Really.’ He gave the other boy the sweetest smile anyone could have seen. 

Eye to eye. Red cheeks matching contrasting with the cold week wind that painted the air. Under the starry night and Neverland, they got closer to each other, like two magnets finding themselves, attracting themselves. Closer than they’ve ever been, closer than Chan could ever dream of. And close enough to seal their lips together, sweetly, slowly, a kiss as kind as the fairy tale they were talking about moments ago. Fast enough because of shyness, long enough to be remembered for a long time. Shy smiles, shyness planted on their whole face as they giggled and faced their own feet. 

‘Maybe we should really just runaway for Neverland. Forget about college and all. Just.. you and me’ Minho said, facing once again the bright star on the sky, his face color fading to a beautiful rose color. 

‘We should. You and me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or just anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> See ya!


End file.
